Gena Heroes
by SyaoranFox
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction. Its based on the game Sonic Heroes. Many years on the next generation decides to go on an adventure just like their parents.
1. Vend'Ever City

This is my first fanfiction so please, hold nothing back in your comments. I'll try to keep my authors notes to a minimum so the story keeps rolling.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters but i do own many of the new ones i have added. This story is in no way related to the games or comics, i did this on my own will.

Chapter 1: Vend'Ever City

Six shadows layed across the moutain side, they came from six figures standing the top of it. All whom were staring up at the sun, laying on their backs; One Fox with a purple sash around his eyes, one vixen, whos left arm, left leg, left half of her head and left bit of her belly was robotic, a cat with metalic wings on her back, a grey bunny with a package bag, a armadilo in a red jump suit and a blue hawk with long talons. How they got there is a long tale to tell, so lay back, and listen with your soul...

The fox with the purple sash grinded a long pole on his paws, his jacket that was tied around his waist flying about in the wind. He also had black track suit pants on and a white singlet. Behind him in hot persuit was a grey rabbit in some tight blue denim shorts and a yellow top with a red heart on the one side of it, her ears was also tied up in a pony tail.

"Slow down!" "No way!" He jumped off the pole to land on one below, picking up speed. The bunny smiled and followed doing a flip in mid-air before she landed on the pole. The fox then put his hand infront of him and lifted his back paws up, he pushed with his hand and he flew behind the rabbit, landing on the pole again. She looked behind herself and her eyes went wide as he used his tail to pull her feet out from under herself, making her begin to fall down the 300 story drop. Her arms and her ears flew up from the updraft of wind as she fell. A blue hawk flew up, catching her in his arms and began to fly after the fox. The fox saw this and did another pole push, but this time forward, his speed went up dramatically. The bird was left behind with the rabbit in his arms, the fox grinding the windy pole behind some buildings.

The bird flew down to the closest roof top and landed, letting the rabbit down. The hawk had great wide wings folded at his sides, his feathers in the colour of violet. He had a belt like strap from his right shoulder down his left side and the same for his right shoulder to his left side. He had a matching violet pair of shorts on that blended with his feathers, making it as if it was just smooth there.The hawk also had black tattoos around his belly, going over the lumps that were his small but tough muscils.

"You need to speed up." Said the bird to the rabbit, she turned and glared at him.

"I know that!" "sheesh...calm down Maegan..." An armadilo crawled out of the stairway and then stood tall, he had on a red jumpsuit with a paw like simbol on the right side of it, on his peck. He had a rope, wound around his waist many times like a belt. "Quiet Sam!" Maegan yelled at him, her eyes showing fire.

"Dont dis the armadilo Meg." Said the hawk.

"I can dis who i like Shay!" Maegan yelled at him. Shay the hawk shook his head, his arms crossed and his wings folded behind him.

"One more time!" Maegan went to the edge of the roof top ,"Launch me!"

"I dont think we should...your tired.." Said Sam softly, putting his hands up infront of him in defence.

"I said launch me!" "Fine! god..." He shook his head as he walked up behind Maegan, he then curled up into a ball, his shell covering him intirely. Sam then went into the air and came straight down, making a shockwave, sending Maegan flying into the air.

Syaoran jumped off the pole onto a building and jumped down to the building on the other side and did this back and forth till he reached the ground. He stood on the sidewalk as humans stared at him as they walked. Syaoran then sped past people, nocking them back. He went down the subway and onto the tracks. Syaoran past a train going the same direction and he hopped to the side into a hole in the subway wall. Inside was a barrel that had a fire in it and two figures around it, their hands forward to become warm. The train then flew past the hole, sending in a large wind, putting the fire out. "Just purrrrrrrrfect!"

Maegan closed her eyes as she flew through the air, enjoying the wind in her fur. She opened her eyes and saw herself going to go through a glass window. Maegan's eyes went wide and waved her arms about to try and stop moving but it was in vain. She slambed through the window, sending shards everywhere into the office. People stood quickly and stared at the now bruised bunny. She groaned and stood up, a person near her calling for security. Maegan shook her head, making her pony of her ears go from side to side.

"Oh boy..." She looked at the people around her backing off. A security officer came through a door,shotgun drawn. He pumped the barrel and the shell shot out of the gun. Maegan pushed off the ground at the officer. The officer hit the ground, followed by the shotgun shell. Maegan was now in the stair well, she looked up the stairs and say more security. She thought fast and jumped onto the wall, pushing off it doing a backflip and landing on the rail of the stairs. Maegan then began to grind down the stairs at high speed. The officers couldnt keep up so they fired their shot guns at her. Missing her barely each time and hitting the bit of the rail behind her. Maegan flipped forward off the pole when she reached then end of it and ran forward like a blur. Slambing into the front doors and smashing them off their hindges. Maegan then stoped quick right before the road and looked both ways, she then sped off forward, towards a building's wall. The ground was black where she was just running from her speed. She ran up the wall and kept running, the officers awe struck below.

The fox's face illuminated as he started the fire back up with a half used flare.

"And so he said..let their be light.." "Very artistic Syaoran..now did you get the food?" Syaoran looked at the mechanical vixen. She was dressed in black cloak done up at her neck, showing her raggy like purple dress, through the holes some of her mechanics shawn.

Syaoran replyed to her ,"I must of dropped it on sewage pipe seven. Sorry."

"Sorry! That was ment to be dinner, and breakfast!"

"dont stress Haru..I found some rats!" Exclaimed the orange cat with the long fur hair in a metalic push up bra and pants, she had bird like mechanical wings that were folded at her sides. The cat held up eight rats by their tails. They were dead with snapped necks, some blood dripping off one.

"You know i cant engest something like that Tam..."

"Oh yes you can, you just dont like that taste." Syaoran interupted Haru, taking a rat from Tam gratefuly.

"Thank you.." He then picked up a rusted bar from the ground, stabbing it through the rat, holding it over the fire. Haru sighed and took a rat in her right hand, her left index fingure uncapping and pointing at the rat. Flame shot out of it and all over the rat, she stopped it and the rat sizzled abit from being cooked so fast.

"What are you guys doing?" Said Tam, her mouth full of rat, blood dripping down her chin.

"Attention everyone! Attention! There has been an outbreak of Animal People! Shut your windows and doors! Get out your weapons and hide! We are doing a sweap!" Yelled an all too familiar voice over the speakers of the city. It was the Doctor, and he had become the govenor of this fated place. He had done it via a tallying scam with a virus that put 90 percent of the votes to him. He had made drastic changes to the laws there, making it illegal to be an Animal Human in the city, making it the duity of anyone near an Animal Human to kill it and making it punishable by banishment to not follow the laws on Animal Demons. People went inside quickly, usering their children in. They slamed their doors shut and locked them. A orb went in the air along the road, his red light going over eveything. Eggman went along the streets in his egg walker, dinting the ground as he went.

"Come out..come out where ever you are.." Eggman was searching for his rival, Sonic, but they are in vein. Sonic wasnt in that city, he was in a home he had gotten in the country. It had been several years since Eggman had found Sonic so he had matured to something different to what he usualy was. Sonic was now happily married to Amy there, no longer running to places he had never been.

"Negative doctor." Said a drone that had floated next to him ,"Drat! Call everyone back to bace and call off the alert." His egg walker turned around and headed back to home base.

Maegan had headed right home after being attacked by the police. She sighed as she opened the door to her father's mansion, to find the ground tattered with broken chairs and tables, some glass across the floor. She closed the door and walked to the stairs, walking up them slowly. Sounds of cracks and yells were coming from her parents room.

"Ow! Cream stop it! That really-OWWW!" It was a mature voice, hardly recognisable as Tails'. She went to the door and knocked on it, it opened and Cream's head poped out, not showing her body. Her face hadnt changed much at all, except that she had grown more hair.

"Yes honey? What can i do for you?" Her voice was still soft, sweet and innocent.

"Did you cook anything for dinner mum?" Asked Maegan, thinking of the answer.

"I did dear, I made carrot cake, just the way you like it."

Maegan's face lit up ,"thanks mum!" Maegan kissed Cream's cheek and she ran down the stairs towards the kitchen. Cream smiled softly and said to Tails without bringing her head in.

"shes just like you when you were her age..now my darling..back to where we were.."

"Please have mercy, no more!" There was another loud crack and another yell. Maegan was used to it by now, her parents, well, her mother was rough when it came to love. She giggled as she cut herself a slice of cake, hearing a crash and a bang upstairs.

"Dont try to run dad! It just turns her on more!" She yelled, hearing a whimper and a rattle of chains. Maegan ate her carrot cake as if it was that first thing she had eatin in years.

Shay stood atop the tallest building in the city, looking over it with his grey eyes that sparkled from the lights of the city. He opened his beak widely and let out a ear peicing screech, making everything go slient for a moment, then everything came back to life. Shay huffed and looked down at his parents whom looked at him.

"It's ok honey.." Said his red feathered mother. His black feathered father eyed him.

"Its almost to late to become the heir to the blade, you better silence them by tomorrow."

"Charles!" "No Julia, if he dosnt do it, ill have to destroy the blade and send him to the mountains." Shay's father ruffled his feathers and went back down the stairs to their home. Julia looked at Shay with teary eyes and went after her husband. Shay looked down and his tail feathers drooped, he was the heir to a great legacy of leaders. He was to silence a nation from his power and might or he was to leave to join another clan of birds. Their clan of birds was him and his family, the only other clan was in the mountains, far away. He clentched his fists and screemed another ear peircing cry, arching his back and pointing his beak into the air. The town went silent again, this time quiet for much longer, but then they went back to noice. Shay sighed and flew down to the stairway, walking down to home for his bettles.

Sam was laying on the floor of a garage ,"..and so thats how I found out about my strength."

"Thats very nice Samch..but you need to go to bed." It came from his father who was in a matching uniform except without the rope and he had tattoos on his face.

"But dad! Its only..wow it is late." His father picked him up by his jumpsuit and carried him to his room upstairs, putting him down in his boxcar like bed.

"Goodnight Samch." He turned out the light and closed the door. Sam staired at the ceiling and sighed, giving into to his desire for sleep, going into a slumber he would think of for the rest of his life. He opened his eyes and found himself standing infront of a large sparking machine with a tube of green liquid, inside was a figure the shape of a fox. Over to the left was a computer screen with cloaked figure infront of it, there was a white tipped tail coming out of the bottom of the cloak. Sam tried to yell but no noise came out. Sam looked to the right and saw a table with a cat on it and metal parts on the table next to it. He tried to run to the cat but he couldnt move his legs. Sam then quickly looked towards the cloaked figure who was facing a very small fox, who was dressed in an over sized jacket.

"What are you doing?" The small kit asked, pointing through a sleave at the glass tube. The cloaked figure swished his arm at the kit, making him jump back. Everything then went white and the scene came back, except the cloaked figure was gone and the kit was much bigger. He was now in a red top with a green chinesse simbol on it and black baggy pants. He was wearing glasses as he typed at the screen, watching as the green liquid slowly went away from the tube. There was half a fox in the tube, most of its body missing and sliced off. The cat was now on its belly, machine parts built into its back. Sam then sat up, panting in a cold sweat.


	2. Proof of Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters but i do own many of the new ones i have added. This story is in no way related to the games or comics, i did this on my own will.

Chapter 2: Proof of Trust

Sam ran down the road, daylight just breaking ,"oh shit! oh shit! oh shit!" A large group of boys were chasing him down the pathway.

"Hey! Animal Boy! Ima make you hurt so bad!"

"Were gonna cap you in the a-"

"armadilo man! Give us yo scales!" Sam had gone out early so he could get the gang together to talk about his dream but had run into trouble when he had come across and gang doung business with a younge lady. Shay flew down and picked up Sam, flying high imidiatly. The gang took out their hand guns and began to fire at them. ,"Thunder shoot man!" Sam understood and curled up. Shay droped Sam into his talons and did a flip, throwing him just before he stopped the rotation, sending Sam slambing into the ground, knocking the gang to their backs. Some of them were knocked out, others had broken legs from the shockwave that came from the dint. Sam uncurled and stood, crawling out of the crater, he was covered in dust.

"thanks Shay.."

"Anytime my cowardess friend." Sam huffed and began to run to Maegan's, followed by Shay.

"Whats the rush!"

"Ill tell you when we get there!" They got their and Sam banged on the door. Cream yawned and got up from bed, putting on a pink robe so it covered her leather outfit. She shuffled down stairs and opened the door.

"Oh hello boys.." She yawned.

"why such an early visit?"

"I need to see Maegan." Said Sam quickly ,"Now!" Cream nodded slowly, to tired to say no. She stood aside as the armadilo and the hawk came in.

"Thank you graciously ma'am." Said Shay, tipping his beak.

"shes in the kitchen boys.." Said Cream, shuffling back up the stairs to her room. Shay and Sam went into they kitchen to find Maegan asleep, hunched over the counter with a large plate with crumbs on it.

"Should we wake her?" Asked Sam, looking up at Shay.

"Waking her is like standing on the edge of an errupting volcanoe."

"Ohhhhh..you wake her then." Exclaimed Sam. Shay hit him in the back of the head.

"Idiot.."

Maegan slowly opened her eyes and sat up, looking at Shay who was holding Sam in the air by his tail.

"Guys..why are you here?" Her fur was all over the place and her ear was flopped infront of her face. Sam looked at her and began to blurt out his dream really fast.

"It was really scary and strange Meg! There was half a fox and a cat with things sticking out and spar-"

"Slow down slow down...whats this about..and why are you telling me.." She fixed her ear and tied it back with her hair tie. Maegan walked over to the kettle and turned it on so it began to heat up.

"Explain after coffee.." Sam looked down and Shay put him on the floor.

"I dont even know what this is about.." Sam stood tall once again, only reaching Maegan's shoulder.

"You two will have a new lease on life when you hear what i have to say." Maegan nodded, her eyes half closed as she made herself a carrot flavoured coffee. She picked it up and sipped at it.

"Ok Sam..get with it." Sam smirked and told them about the dream, every detail to the T. Maegan gulped the rest of her coffee and looked at Sam with doubtful eyes.

"You had a nightmare, get over it."

"No! No! No! I think the fox weve been chasing was in it!" Shay looked at Sam.

"It's my personal opinion that you need to get over it." Sam growled and clentched his fists.

"You dont understand! I think it was here in your father's lab!" Maegan put down her glass.

"And you want us to go have a look.."

"Yes Meg..thats exacally it." Sam sighed in releif that he was beleived a little bit. Maegan stretched and began to walk.

"Fine..lets go." Shay huffed and followed behind her, Sam bringing up the rear.

Haru opened her eyes slowly, sitting up abit to looked at who was layed across her, it was Tam. Haru sighed and looked to the side to find Syaoran missing from the place he was sleeping the night before. Haru moved Tam and stood up slowly, her joins creaking a little. Tam whined and rolled over, curling up and purring. The bin they had used for a fire was out, the coals in it still a little red. Syaoran was sitting in the far corner, his hand going over his purple sash.

"Syaoran...is everything ok?" Asked Haru, cocking her head on the side slightly. He looked up at her, the sash around his eyes.

"We need a change Haru.."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to to make things the way they were..where creatures like us wernt hunted down for reward or hatred...we deserve freedom!" His ears flicked and he growled. "Ok Syaoran...but what about the bunny girl?"

"We run..dont let her near us, she dosnt need this to worry her." Syaoran gripped his tail hard. Haru sighed and picked up Syaoran's carrier bag. It had all his worldly posessions and memories, it also had a message writen in a peice of thin plate metal.

"Take your bag and we'll move out." Grunted Haru, thrusting the bag into Syaoran's hands.

Syaoran reached into it and took out the metal, running his hand over the indented message.

"stop the pain.." He cant remember where he got it, or who made it, all he knew was, it was for him to read. Tam slowly sat up, her eyes wide and her smile wide aswell. "Does this mean were going somewhere new?" She asked excitedly. Haru looked at her.

"Were going vidulantee, thats what."

"Is that where the cheese is!"

"No..."Syaoran said bluntly, standing with the bag slung over his shoulder. Tam's face drooped.

"Then why we going there...?"

"For Syaoran's perpose, after that, we'll go for yours." Haru said, openeing a panel on her robotic arm, she checked her wires and closed it. This group had made a pact after they had met, that they would find and complete each and everyone of their perposes.

"And what is that?" Asked Tam. Syaoran looked at her with unseeing eyes.

"To give the world peace."

Maegan leaned agenst the wall as Sam looked around everything, on each bench and in each test tube.

"I swear it was here!"

"It is Sam! Give it up and lets go before dad comes in." Maegan explained, rubbing her ears gently. Shay sighed.

"whats in that door then?" He pointed to the wall.

"Theres no door-oh." Maegan looked astonished as Shay pushed open a door that blended with the wall. They all went in slowly, gasping at what they saw.

"See I told you!" Exclaimed Sam, jumping up and down as he pointed to the broken open captual and the metal table with tools.

"Shut up Sam!" Whispered Maegan urgently, she pointed to a microphone that was on the metal table, it flashed red once and a while. Sam looked at them and shook his head gently.

"HEY! WHOS DOWN THERE?" It was Tails' voice, he sounded very angry as he stomped down the stairs toward them.

"Oh shit its dad!" Maegan began to panic, she was told never to come down their. She did the first thing she thought of and jumped under the metal table. Tails pushed Sam and Shay forward as he came in, wearing a white lab coat.

"Hey you two! Why you in here!" Tails' eyes had something strange about them, as if they were a different colour. Shay narrowed his eyes and Sam put up his hands in a fighting postition. Maegan peered at her father with interest, seeing the change in his eyes. Tails' eye twitched and his voice changed into one they had never heard before. "You two have seen too much!" Tails pushed his palm towards Shay and he flew back into the wall, making it dint abit. Sam charged at Tails but had the same thing happen to him.

"You wont stop Team Dark from coming back! You wont!" Maegan then ran out at mach speed, tackling her father to the ground. Tails hit his head on the floor and was knocked unconcious. Maegan got up slowly and sniffled gently, wiping away a tear.

"Oh dad.." Sam got up, rubbing his head as he went to the consol.

"This..will tell us everything..."

Haru held onto Tam's right hand and Syaoran held onto Tam's left as she flew across the sky, above the city.

"Alala! Boom! Be ah! Alala! Boom! Be ah!" Tam sang happily as she flew onward. Haru groaned and looked at her angrily.

"Shut up! Just get us to the lab place so i can reload!" Haru really didnt need to reload, she needed to repair herself, she was too ashamed to tell her colligues about it. Syaoran said nothing at all, he just wanted to get to making peace for the world. Tam looked down and saw a flash of light infront of their destination, Tam then exclaimed. "Haru! Look down there!" Haru looked and her robotic eye focused and magnified. She saw a black streak go into the large mansion. Haru yelled.

"Hurry it up fish head! Fly faster!"

Sam typed madly at the computer, taking in every bit of infomation as it wizzed past the screen. Shay tried to keep up but failed.

"what does it say?" Asked a curious bunny. Sam explained.

"Your father..was making these two for a war..they were to destroy the humans along side him." Maegan gasped and sniffled. Shay went to her and embrassed her. "shh..its ok.." She cried into his feathery chest. Sam kept on explaining.

"But..its curious that..he never calls himself Tails..but just I.." Maegan pulled back from Shay, looking about.

"I hear something!" She exclaimed in a panic. There was a low rumbling sound and a wishing of air. The door then blew straight off, the black streak coming in and going around the room. Sam turned and went to punch it but missed. Shay flew into the air to avoid being hit and Maegan stood their, watching. The black blur stopped next to Tails' limp body. It was Shadow, he had some wrinkles on his face from old age and in his hand was the purple chaos emerald.

"Where is my Team members!" He grunted, his eyes fearce and mean. Sam growled in reply.

"Who are they? What are you talking about?" Shadow picked up Tails.

"This fox was making me two of my Team members, so we can cleans the world of the evil that is humans!" Just then, Syaoran slambed through the the roof above in the shape of a ball, followed by Haru. They both uncurled just before impact, skidding to a stop infront of Maegan. Tam flew down through the hole slowly, smiling with her two small fangs showing. Maegan blushed abit as she touched the fox's tail, backing off into Shay who put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Data! Consol! There you are!" Exclaimed Shadow, looking at Haru and Tam, his eyes yearning.  
Haru growled and Tam cocked her head on the side.  
"Who are you?"  
"Your master, Shadow! The ultimate life form!" He said with a rough tone, trying to scare them. Being teenagers, they wernt affected by the tone.  
"Put my daddy down!" Exclaimed Maegan, tears in her eyes as Shay held her back, not wanting the younge rabbit hurt. Shadow chuckled.

"This foxman is going to replace Data.."  
"Who is Data!" Yelled Sam, his fists clenched tight. Shadow pointed with the hand that was holding the emerald.  
"The cat.." He said in a dark voice ,"If you two..want to get your father back..we'll be cleansing the world..starting with Eggman's base.."  
Syaoran pushed off with his back foot, his mouth twisted into a fearsom expression as he sped at his top speed at the old hedgehog. Shadow tightened his expression and clenched on the emerald.  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow and Tails disapeared in a flash of light, Syaoran flying through it and skidding to a stop just behind it.  
"Hes gone to that stupid Eggman's factory, we need to act fast. Haru, reload and then were off." Syaoran growled and sat down, taking out a brail book that was very shabby. Haru sighed and went over to the metal table, she detached her left arm and put it on the table.  
"You, Armadillo boy..come here and leg us a paw." Said Haru, looking at the arm. Sam raised an eyebrow and went over.  
"Ive never worked on arms before.."  
"Its just like a car, just replace the burn wires and ill do the rest."  
Sam helped Haru working on the arm, abit afraid not to because the large robotic vixen was taller and was very scary.  
Maegan cryed into Shay's chest, very upset about her father. Shay held her close, embracing her in her time of need.  
"Let it all out Meg..let it out." He said softly. Tam then chose this as a good time to introduce herself.  
"Im Tamantha, who are you avian?" She asked smiling, her tail flicking about.  
"I am Shay Quaft, heir to the sword of Rach." Shay stared at her as he kept Maegan close.  
"Is she..going to be ok? Maybe she wants some cheese.."

"She needs her father." Shay grunted, letting Maegan pull away. Maegan wanted to be with someone who was like her daddy, the only other full fox there, Syaoran. The rabbit girl went over to Syaoran, wiping her tears away. She sat down next to him.  
"H.hey.." She said weakly.  
Syaoran 'looked' at her as his hand went over the brail still.  
"Hey..I smell tears.." He said in the same tone as her. Syaoran may of been stuck on a perpose, but he wasnt heartless.  
"S.sorry..I was crying.." Maegan wiped her tears but was stopped by Syaoran who had stopped reading and used his tail to wipe them away slowly.  
"A bunny like you..shouldnt cry.." He said in a whisper. Shay watched them with Tam next to him, she was eating a peice of cheese in muse.Shay looked at her.  
"Where'd you get that?"  
"Vidulantee, want some?"


	3. Dark Chao

I decided in this chapter to add an extra team, Team Chao, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters but i do own many of the new ones i have added. This story is in no way related to the games or comics, i did this on my own will.

Chapter 3: Dark Chao

Way across the lands, beyond the mountains and the plains, beyond the forests and swamps. There was the ocean, on a beach was an ecidna girl named Tikal. She hadnt aged at all, nor had her atire changed. Behind her was a wind monster that looked excally like Chaos, except it was made of wind, not water.  
"Where is your brother Kwah?" The wind monster looked at her and then pointed out to sea, a spark imiting from its brain. Tikal smiled and put her hands together under her chin as she swayed softly. She hummed gently and everything stopped except for her, she swayed and hummed more, her voice echoing around the air. Then time came back into motion, a thunder bolt shooting into the ocean. The top of the water sparked with electricity. Afew minutes later a familiar shaped body of water walked out of the water, it was Chaos, the chao god. Tikal opened her eyes and let her hand rest at her side.  
"Welcome back Chaos." Next to Tikal was a bag, it shifted at the name Chaos. Tikal opened up the bag and took out the Chao inside. The Chao was all black with a halo ontop.  
"Restless are we?" She asked with a giggle. The Chao crawled up her arm and onto her shoulder, smiling so it sharp teeth showed. Tikal giggled and began to skip down the beach, the two gods following behind her. Tikal was on a mission to save the world from evil, she was going to collect the chaos emeralds and return them home, to Holy Summit.

Haru was now done her repairs and reatached her arm.

"Give me that green box armadillo." She said, pointing to it. Sam looked at her and sighed, picking it up and handing it to her.  
"My name is Sam, call me Sam!"  
"Ok armadillo." Haru smirked, opening the box and loading the oversized shotgun shells into her arm one at a time. Maegan was playing with Syaoran's tail fur gently, Syaoran letting her. He knew how upset she was and let her do that so she didnt cry any more, he really did think it was a shame that a bunny like her cried, she had done nothing wrong.  
"Are you ok now?"  
"I'm fine now foxy.." She smiled at him, a small blush on her cheeks. Syaoran looked at her, his brail away in his bag.  
"We must go now...got to stop a war.." Syaoran slowly stood, his tail flicking behind himself. Maegan looked up at him.  
"I'm coming with you."  
"No, you cant be caught up in something like this..stay here with your mother." He said quickly, fixing his fur. Maegan stood and gave him a shocked look.  
"I can handel myself!" She huffed. Syaoran ignored it and walked forward as he spoke.  
"You can not get hurt, youve got a good future ahead of you." Syaoran 'looked' back at her. She looked at him, thinking of a way to go with him.  
"I..I want a future thats exciting! A perpose thats exciting!" Maegan said with passion. Syaoran's seeingless eyes widened.

"Follow..but we wont be stopping." Tam and Haru by now were ready. Tam was hanging from a light and Haru was leaning on the wall.  
"We set lover fox?" Teased Haru, smirking.  
"Were taking the sewers..Haru, your leading." Syaoran said, opening the door to Tails' lab. His team followed behind him slowly.  
"Can we get some cheese?" Asked Tam as they went up the stairs. Shay walked over to Maegan's side.

"I need to get something before we go.." Said the hawk softly. Sam walked to Maegan's other side.  
"I just need to tell my dad im off on an adventure." Both the bunny and the hawk looked at the armadillo. Sam looked at them both.  
"My dad told me it would do me some good going off somewhere different." Sam said calmly. Maegan shrugged and walked up the stairs.  
"One hour, then we leave to find my father." Maegan used that as a cover so her friends understood, but really, she wanted time with the fox who helped her.

While that all happened...

Shadow apeared just infront of the G.U.N wearhouses, this was now the place Eggman kept his weapons, being in government and all, he used the best places he could. Tails was still unconcious on Shadow's shoulder. The hedgehog put the fox down and went to the metal door that held the weapons. Shadow gave a grunt and punched it, making it dint. He then punched again, making it break open. Shadow then picked Tails' up and walked in slowly. There was a beep from the wall and the lights went red. Shadow dropped Tails again and his rocket shoes activated, making him go at top speed. Robots at the end of the hall aimed their weapons at him but too late as Shadow had jumped up and bounced off the walls in a ball, going through the robots over and over, making them spark and fall to the ground in peices. Shadow dropped onto the floor on his feet. He then huntched over and panted heavily, the old age taking a hold on him. After a minute or so he stood up straight and went to Tails' side.  
"Awaken." He said, the chaos emerald shining in his hand. Tails opened his eyes imidiately, the whole of his eyes black. Shadow needed Tails' protection now that he was tired.  
"Infront of me as we find Omega.." Shadow said again. Tails then got up and nodded, walking down the hall with Shadow in toe. They walked for afew minutes and found themselves ambushed by another group of robots. Tails saw the threat and he took out three rings, throwing them at the robots, two robots were hit with them and exploded into peices. The other one aimed and shot at Tails but he was on the move, using his tails to propel him around. Tails then went into the air and threw another ring onto the robot, destroying it. Tails landed just infront of Shadow, leading on once more. After an hour of more walking, they came to the main computer consol, guarded with nothing. Shadow over took Tails and went to the computer pad, typing madly to find his old robot fighter. The screen came up with his file and it said in red letters under the name, DISMANTELD. Shadow's eyes darkened and read on. It had a report on how they used the robots parts to make another named Titus. Shadow then searched for that name, in a hope the offspring of Omega would be like the original. Just next to Shadow opened a hole and a captual came out. It had a blue liquid inside it with a robot just like Omega except it was bigger and was purple. Shadow smiled and pressed the activation button on the keypad. The liquid drained out and the front opened. The robot opened its eyes and looked at Shadow, scanning it for genetic identification.  
"Data scan...Organic hedgehog...Identified as...Shadow." Titus still had the files on Shadow from Omega.  
"So you remember me..well..Eggman's empire has grown in size and is now much bigger. We must destroy everything except people like me and my fuzzy companion over there." Shadow explained, pointing to Tails who waved at Titus. Titus beeped as it programed the information. Shadow smiled evil as his plan began to come into shape.

Shay looked at his father in the eye, fire burning from his passion. Shay had flown himself, Maegan and Sam there. Shay's friends waited on the roof.  
"What do you want son?" Asked his father in a deep, curious voice.  
"I want the sword!" Exclaimed the confident hawk. His father chuckled.  
"Then proove it bold bird." Shay ruffled his feathers and filled his lungs with air. Shay paused for a moment and then let out the shriek, it was like a sonic boom sending out a wave of sound. It shattered everything in the apartment, smashing the windows and smashing the windows through the whole building. Car alarms went off then broke outside and everything went quiet. Shay walked over to his draw dropped mother and took a needle from her stitching. He then dropped it. It hit the ground and the sound echoed out into air. Shay held out his hand to his father and the curved sword in it's shieth was put into it. Shay bowed to his father and stayed low. His father took out a long feather from his own wing and put it into Shay's feathers on the back of his neck.  
"Im proud of you son."  
"As am I father. I leave for the mountains today."  
"We understand honey." Said Shay's mother, wiping away a tear. Shay smiled and put the sword onto his back with one of his straps, running up to his friends on the roof.  
Maegan was holding her ears and Sam was on the floor, rocking back and forth. Shay looked at them and laughed.  
"Hey you two!"  
"WHAT!" Yelled Sam, his hearing empared by the ringing that now was there.

Shay unsheithed the sword and showed them the shiney blade, it had a yellow gem put into the hilt of it.  
"I did it." He exclaimed proudly, the glint of the blade going onto the two animal's faces. They both understood and nodded their heads slowly. Maegan used a hand gester to say.  
"Come on." And she began to walk onward, towards their new future that was to be an adventure to excite.

Syaoran ran at top speed across the grassy plain. Tam held onto Syaoran's tail and Haru held onto Tam's tail as he went at a sonic speed. Syaoran pushed off the ground, making his speed increase in the air. Tam and Haru let go and went to the ground, both of them crouch landing and then standing tall. Syaoran landed just infront of them, not bothering with the crouch.  
"Here they come!" Due to Syaoran's hearing he had heard the enemy long ago. They were almost at Eggman's base and were fed up with this intrutions. A giant hand punched out of the ground, pulling a giant robot out behind it. Haru huffed and Tam flicked her tail. Syaoran smirked and ran back to his team.  
"Whats the plan?" He asked in a hurried tone.  
"Stand aside!" Exclaimed Haru, grabing Syaoran and Tam, they curled up into balls. Haru ran forward and jumped spining in the air and throwing Syaoran, then Tam at the robot. They both hit one after the other, making it fall onto its back. Haru landed on the ground and held her hands out to retreive her team mates. They flew back in balls to her hands. The robot got up and smacked the ground with its hand, making Haru fall down and drop Tam and Syaoran. After a secound they got up, shaking their heads.  
"Lets do this as a team." Said Syaoran strongly. Haru and Tam nodded. Syaoran undid the jacket around his waist and dropped it to the floor. Syaoran took Haru's left hand in his and Tam's right hand in his.  
"ONWARD!" Yelled Syaoran.  
"YEEEHAAA!" Exclaimed Tam.  
"ROCKET ON!" Shouted Haru.  
"FINAL BARAGE!" They yelled. A round circle came out of Haru's back and blasted fire, at the same time Tam flapped her wings as fast as she could and also at the same time Syaoran pushed off the ground, running at a blur. Then went past the robot and a secound later it exploded into a million peices. They kept running at the speed, going through the hole Shadow had made and past the wrecked guards. They then stopped just before the control room, skidding to a sparking halt.

"Organic force detected." Titus looked over at the hallway that went towards the Peace Team.  
"Its that pesky fox and his traterious group of team buds!" Spitted Shadow, starting off towards the enemy. Tails followed close and Titus went aswell, his rockets activating to keep up.Shadow saw Syaoran and headed for him, disapearing from his speed. Syaoran jumped in the air only just in time, his shoe getting a gash from Shadow's head spikes. Syaoran landed and then was picked up from behing by Titus, Tails on Titus' shoulder.  
"Put him down!" Haru shot forward, punching Titus over and over with her armored arm, making dints in the robot's shell. Titus beeped and dropped Syaoran retaliating by slambing a good one into her jaw. Haru stumbled back and composed herself, putting her fists up in defence. Tam smirked and looked at their opposers, her wings around Syaoran.  
"Tam! Move your wings!" Exclaimed Syaoran, hating being protected.  
"No no, we are protecting you." She teased, giggling. Tam moved her wings so Syaoran could move. Shadow looked at them with a face of hatred, holding the chaos emerald tighter.  
"Why are you three here!"  
"We cant let you destroy life, we are of peace!" Exclaimed Syaoran, growling and clentching his fists.  
"Well you cant blind kit.." Shadow said snootily. This was the last straw for Syaoran, he snapped.  
"ATTACK!" He yelled, pushing off the ground at Shadow. Shadow smirked and disapeared, reapearing next to Titus. Syaoran skidded to a halt and looked at them evil group surprised. Haru called both Tam and Syaoran into her hands. Titus did the same with Shadow and Tails.  
"Destroy!"  
"HARUU!" Haru pushed forward with Tam forward, Titus countering with Shadow. Both the fighters were sent back. Haru jumped in the air and threw Tam at the machine. He was hit and went back, droping Shadow and Tails. Haru took her chance, runing forward, punching Tails with her free hand and Shadow with Syaoran. Haru then dropped Syaoran as her special attack activated. On the top of her arm shot up a panel revealing two missle launchers, the same happened to the bottom panel and two on either side. Some circles came out on her back and ripped through her dress. She them aimed the arm rockets at Titus and opened her eyes wide.  
"HAWWWAAARRR!" Haru screamed out, firing a volly of missles out of her arm and back, missles slambing into Titus and exploding and into Tails and Shadow. Syaoran and Tam had taken cover behind a table. Explosions erupted everywhere, making smoke waft up to the ceiling. When it cleared all of Team Dark was gone, Shadow had used Chaos Control to get them out of there. Haru was on her knees, bent down and panting hard.  
"N..n..no..h..he got..a..away.." She gasped and panted, trying to recover. Syaoran and Tam crawled out slowly, going over to the mechanical vixen to help her regain her strength.


	4. The Flower's Bloom

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters but i do own many of the new ones i have added. This story is in no way related to the games or comics, i did this on my own will.

Chapter 4: The Flower's Bloom

Tikal skipped along, humming happily to herself as the chao on her shoulder swayed to her soft tune. Kwah walked behind the ecidna girl, his brother Chaos next to him.

"Its such a lovely day!" Tikal picked a flower as she went along and put it in her spines. She giggled and continued to skip along her known path. The dark chao blinked softly at the flower and took it out of her hair, sniffing it and making a funny face. He then threw it away. Tikal stopped and looked back at the now ruined flower.  
"Dont do that Chola!" She scolded the tiny thing. It bared its teeth and looked at Tikal with a messacing face. Tikal straightened up and went back to heading towards the chaos emeralds. The group were headed to a casino, owned by a bat name Rouge.

Rouge smiled gently as she read a book slowly. Rouge, like everyone else, had aged. She had very few wrinkles and her mouth area had gone lighter in colour. She now bore glasses and insted of her tight uniforms before, she now had black robes on. Behind Rouge on a mantle inside a case was four of the seven chaos emeralds, below them in the case was a picture of Rouge and Nuckles' marrage. Next to that was a ring, it was Nuckles' ring with an inscription on it.  
'Time is but a thought, I will always be with you.' The same inscription was on her ring aswell. Rouge fixed her glasses and put her book down on the table next to the chair she was sitting in. In walked in a racoon slowly, dressed in purple robes of the same material as Rouge's.  
"Rouge? Would you like your tea now?" Asked the Racoon in a whisper, as if her voice would shatter the old bat if she spoke too loud.  
"Yes I would aprentise..yes i would." Replyed Rouge, smiling at the younge racoon. Rouge was getting on in years and needed to pass on her knowlege of the theiving arts so that her legasy would live on. Rouge saw the potential in this animal, and she was going to use it to her advantage. The racoon smiled and walked out of the study like room and returned with a silver tray with a crystal cup and teapot. There was also a selection of cookies on a plate there.  
"All your favourites.." Said the aprentise, putting the tray infront of Rouge. Rouge smiled and picked up a cookie, taking a bite of it. There was a beeping sound and the racoon picked up a pager from her robe belt and looked at it.  
"Well..intruder...a little echidna, ill go and give her a lolipop and she'l leave."  
"You do that.." Rouge shut her eyes in bliss as she sipped her tea. The aprentise smiled,walking to the front door and picked up a lollipop from the jar they kept there. Children always went into the theif's garden due to all the beautiful flowers there, Rouge was meaning to get a fence put up, but she didnt want to spend any money on it. She opened the door and stuck her head out to see Tikal with a bunch of flowers she had just picked.  
"Hello racoon lady.."Said the echidna with a put on really sweet face.  
"Hello there...if you go off and play somewhere else..ill give you this here lollipo." She held it up. Tikal giggled and smiled wide.  
"I dont want that..but ill take your chaos emeralds." The racoon's eyes went wide and went to say something but was cut off as the black chao headbutted her, knocking her out.  
"You could of just been nicer..." Said Tikal now with a pout as the chao took the lollipop and stuck it in its mouth, going up Tikal to sit on her shoulder. Chaos slowly reformed as little drops of himself came from their hiding places to form into his shape. Kwah lowered down from the sky next to Chaos., his brain sparking again. Tikal stepped over the unlucky racoon, the two gods following suit. Tikal looked from side to side as she walked slowly along the richly decorated hallway. She peaked her head into the study and found Rouge sipping her tea still.  
"Hello there..-" Rouge said being interupted by Tikal in a harsh tone.  
"The chaos emeralds now bat!" Chola was holding onto one of Tikal's spikes, Tikal's eyes gleeming red. Rouge sat up and looked at them, putting down her tea.  
"Where are your please's little girl?" Rouge stood slowly. Tikal grinned evily as the chao did, seeing the large glass cabinet with the glinting gems. Rouge raised an eyebrow.  
"Well?" She was answered with a gust of wind from Kwah, making her slide back abit. Rouge growled and undid her robe, letting it fall to the floor. She had her tight peice of clothing on with the heart on the front. She also had her gloves on that went up to her elbows. Her boots were different, they were made of metal that moved with her movements. Tikal swished her hand like Chola did on her shoulder and a table flew at her. Rouge jumped up and kicked it, making her spin around from the power. The table fell to the floor as splinters. Rouge hovered there with her wings flapping, an angry face as her expression. Chaos moved past Tikal and Kwah, looking up at the now surprised bat. He made a fist and shot it at her, landing a hard punch on her. She flew back and hit the wall.  
"Hurn!" Rouge recovered without showing her pain. She flew down and then up, kicking a foot up at Chaos' head. Her foot went through the blue jelly like creature. She did a back flip from the kick and then growled, kicking at the goo monster like no tomorrow. Her legs were like a blur as each kick went right through Chaos. Chaos became fed up and grabbed Rouge's hand, slambing her onto the ground, once, twice and a third time. Each time a loud crack was heard as many bones broke in unison. Chaos released his grip from the now battered bat. Tikal smiled evily and walked past the two and to the cabbinet. She opened it and reached out to take one of the glittering glass objects. There was a crack and a fwap sudenly. Tikal recoiled her hand as it was now bruised and bleeding. Afew metres away in the corner was the racoon, she was still in her robe but now weilded two sticks, with fishing wire on the ends of them and on the end of the strings were metal balls the size of a golf ball. Tikal went to punch the aprentise but she melded into the shadows. Tikal growled and looked back to the case, two of the emeralds were missing. Chola yelled in frustration.  
"ARRRRUUUUUAAAAA!" He shook with rage as he made Tikal take the two chaos emeralds. She turned and held one out to each god. Chaos put his hand over it and the emerald went up into him, going to his brain and floating around it. Chaos growled and grew two extra arms under his original one. Kwah sucked up his emerald, the emerald going to his brain aswell. His body darkened as he gained the element of thunder inside of himself.  
"I can not feel the emeralds here any more...let us move on..." Said Tikal under the spell of the chao. She walked out of the desimated home slowly, followed by the now more powerful gods. As soon as the coast was clear, the racoon shot out of a cabinet to the side of Rouge, grabbing her hand and holding it close.  
"Rouge..dont die..please dont die.." Cried the girl softly. Rouge shook as she stared into the distance, tears running down her face.  
"Dont cry dear...j..just do me..o..one last thing.." The bat said in a shaky voice. The racoon nodded and kissed her hand.  
"G..get back..my lifes work..a..and..keep them safe...a..an..and..burry me...w..with my..N..Nuckles...b...b..bye bye..Ju..Julia.." There was one last crack as Rouge's cracked spine severed. Her now dead gaze stared up into space, her soul off with the one she cared about most. Julia the theif cried hard, taking her own hand and shutting the bat's eye lids.

Haru layed on the floor, her eyes gazing at the ceiling as her system fixed herself internaly, the rockets having done damage to her secound rate circuts. Syaoran was sitting atop a computer, his hand inside his messenger bag. Tam was next to Haru, looking worriedly down on her.  
"Syaoran..whats wrong with Haru?"  
"She needs rest Tam..she just needs rest.." Syaoran sighed softly.  
"That hedgehog is getting away...were going to loose him." For some reason, Syaoran knew where Shadow was, but that wasnt what he was sensing at all, it was something else that he kept track of. Syaoran was beating himself up about the fact that he was here, waiting on his friends and not after his perpose. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Tails' fur was all black now, tainted by Shadow's power over him. Shadow was on his back on the grassy ground of the largest hill in Green Hill. He stared up at the sky, his red orbs shining from the sun. Shadow was almost falling unconcious from his tiredness. At the last moment when the missles were about to hit, he put up a force feild with the emerald and then go them out of there with chaos control. Titus sparked from the hip, trying to fix himself as he leaned on a rock. The newly formed Team Dark was in trouble and the journey hasnt even begun.

Maegan, Shay and Sam walked along the dirt road of the country side. Trying to follow the now dim scent of Syaoran. Before they had left, they had stopped off at Sam's father's shop to tell him Sam was leaving. Sam's father gave Sam a backpack he had packed for the occasion, it was a survival pack with everything they could posibly need. They had also went and told Cream they were going to find Tails, Cream just cried and shut the door, and now here they were, walking along as day turned into night. Shay's new weapon glinted as he admired it on route. He turned it this was and that, enjoying how the last rays of light bounced off the beautiful sword. Shay shifted the pack on his back and huffed at its weight. Maegan looked dead ahead, thinking about the two foxes that she now cared for most.

Sorry about the short chapter folks, Ive been very busy lately and havnt had a chance to brain storm up this chapter but the next chapter will be grand, i swear.


	5. Greed and Pain

Chapter 5: Greed and Pain

The night had gone and past, moving into the rebirth of the day. Shay walked along the road, his talons gripping into the soil on each step. On his back was the armadillo, fast asleep from walking most of the night. Maegan was walking next to him, bags under her eyes from her exhaustion.  
"We should stop and rest." Said Shay, looking forward, not even glancing at the bunny. Maegan looked ahead at the G.U.N factory in the distance, it was far but not so far she couldnt see the big hole in the front of it.  
"I..In there Shay..we rest in there.." She weakly pointed at it, smiling softly. Shay quickly nodded once. Maegan walked through the hole and sighed, colasping forward onto the floor. Shay ran to her side but couldnt pick her up due to the lazy Sam on his back.  
"Can we have some help here!" Shay yelled. Almost a secound after he said it, Syaoran was there, sighing at the fact he could since it was the bunny.  
"I segested you should stay..but noooo..you had to follow..stupid animals.." Syaoran mumbled, picking the grey rabbit up in his arms. Calmly walked down the hall back to the desimated control room. Shay narrowed his eyes and followed close.  
"You watch what you say fox..or ill skin you alive.." Shay whispered to Syaoran.  
"Herm..you my feathery friend, couldnt catch me.." Syaoran smirked as they entered it. Haru was sitting up now, looking up at the ceiling tho. Tam looked at them as they entered.  
"Oooo..hewwo feather boy..." She cooed, giggling gently. Shay huffed and put Sam down ontop of some tubing. Syaoran sat down on a chard desk with Maegan in his lap. He took her scrunchy off her ears and put it aside, stroking her ears gently as he suported her in her sleep.  
"Why do you punish yourself so..." Syaoran said softly to her. Shay huffed and sat down next to Sam, shutting his eyes with his arms crossed.

Shadow sat up slowly, his eyes blazing red and a smiled plastered on his face.  
"We move forward my companions, there is a planet to destroy..." Shadow exclaimed proudly. He had fallen into a daze and seen the path, light up infront of himself towards a place with a very large mountain with ledges and then a flash to a sapling made completly of gold then a forest grove with a lady squirl infront of it. Shadow was going to start a war with the avians and the foresters. Shadow got to his feet and dusted himself off.  
"Fuzz Butt! On your feet. Titus! Boot up. Were moving." Tails got up slowly, fixing his now onyx fur, smiling evily at his master's plan. Titus sparked as he got up, he wasnt back to full power due to the fact he didnt have the facilities to fix himself.  
"Were running, since i dont want to loose my strength again." Shadow said confidently, cracking his neck with a nod to the side.  
"Sure thing boss." Tails said with a salute. Shadow smirked and grabbed Tails' hand and Titus' hand, posing himself for a run. They then disapeared, on there way at Shadow's new found top speed. Shadow felt cofindent about this plan, he beleived his beloved Maria sent him this message from her heaven.

Maegan opened her eyes slowly to see the fox's sashed face. She reached up and put her hand on the purple material. Syaoran then quickly smacked her hand away, growling. She whimpered and retracted her hand, she didnt know why Syaoran hit her.  
"Never touch my sash..you will regret it if you do." Syaoran's voice had a kind of sadness to it but it also was very stern. The bunny nodded and whimpered again, altho she liked being in the furry boy's lap, she was also scared. Syaoran moved her so she was sitting next to him, his tail handed her, her scrunchy. Maeagn took it and put it on, her eyes looking at him curiously. Haru stood slowly and smiled at Syaoran, her head sparking.  
"R.ready to go?" She asked with another spark coming from her head. Syaoran 'looked' up and swayed.  
"We need to go..farther east." He said in a musing tone. Shay's eyes shot open and he stood.  
"Thats towards the mountain's of the birds! My relatives are there." Shay explained passionatly. Syaoran turned his attention to the falcon.  
"Are your..relatives..honorable?" He asked.  
"Oh yes, very, they beleive its the most important thing ever." Shay said more, his wings flapping softly.  
"Tam, Haru, were going now." Syaoran grunted, tapping the toe part of his shoe on the ground. Haru nodded and walked over next to him, Tam flapped over and landed, shaking her long head fur about. Syaoran pushed off, followed by Tam and Haru. Maegan jumped down from the desk and went after them in a hurry. Shay sighed and grabbed Sam's tail, running with the armadillo in tow.  
It took them many hours due to the fact Syaoran slowed down so the bunny could keep up. They saw a head a large forest, a grove of sanctuary. It was as if the place had a glow to it. Just as Syaoran was about to enter he fell back onto his back with a loud thump. Haru and Tam skidded to a hult behind him.  
"Hey! What you doing down there?" Asked Tam, her eye brows raised. Syaoran reached up with his hand and pulled down on the almost invisble tripwire, making it snap.  
"Stupid wire and trap..." Syaoran mumbled more things but they were unrecognizeable. Sudenly Syaoran reacted, putting his hands on the ground on either side of his head. He kicked up with his feet and pushed himself into the air quick as anything. Three wooden spikes shot up out of the ground, the ends shining from the sharpness. Maegan stopped just infront of the spikes, her mouth wide open.  
"Move stupid rabbit!" Syaoran jumped over the spikes and tackled her without touching the ground. They both fell, tumbling a metre or so. Tam and Haru just barely got out of the way of the log that swung by, attached by a rope to the tree tops. Sam and Shay walked up to the bundel that was the fox and the rabbit. Sam smiled at the fact that they were in a strange possition.Maegan looked down at the purple sash that was now infront of her eyes, she blushed and got up off of the fox and bit her lip as she brushed her fur nervously. Syaoran grunted and got up, dusting himself off. Syaoran was embaressed but held it in, keeping his cool. Shay snorted and walked over to the log now just dangling over the spikes. Haru pulled on the string and it gave way, she let it fall and crush the spikes under it. Tam was near by, picking some flowers with her tail, she giggled and put one in her ear, making it flick. Sam looked at Tam, smiling but she didnt notice, picking more flowers. Syaoran grunted and walked to the now fallen log trap.  
"Come on! Were waisting ti-" Syaoran couldnt finish his scentence, having been knocked out from above. Haru's robotic eye focused into the trees, steping back from them. Shay pushed Maegan back and flicked a long stick up with his foot, catching it and grasping it. Tam still hadnt noticed anything, throwing the bunch of flowers in the air, giggling.  
"There!" Haru exclaimed, pointing her fingure at a spot amongest the leaves, her fingure uncapped and shot an energy shot into the folage. Shay at the same time threw the stick forward into the tree. There was a yell and a thump as a light brown lump fell to the ground. Tam now noticed, gasping and exclaiming.  
"Oh my goodness!" Haru ran forward and put her foot on the thing's chest, examining it. It was a male squirl, fur tatoos all over his chest and head. All he was garbed in was a long warrior like skirt, on his back were long thin sticks with pointed tips. On his footpaw was a gun holster and a pistol. His eyes were shut and his tounge hung out from being unconcious. Shay used his talon to put a scratch across the squirl's cheek, he opened his eyes just as he was scatched.  
"Mercinaries! Attack! Attack!" Exclaimed the squirl, trying to struggle but was unable to get up. Haru gave him a deathly glare, her eye twisting around.  
"Why did you do that squirl.." Asked Shay, his head going over Haru's shoulder to look down at the fuzzy thing.  
"Chakka! Kill enemy! Kill you good! You from bird mound! You come to killy!" The squirl exclaimed, chattering his teeth together at them. Syaoran sat up slowly, his hands imbetween his ears. His ears had slid down to the side of his head in his pain.  
"Owwies..m..m..ow.." He whispered as he rubbed, Maegan walked up behind him slowly and put a hand on his hands. He rolled forward and stood, trying to look tough. He buckled and held his head again. Maegan walked over again and put her hand on his again.  
"Give me the kit Sam.." Sam walked over slowly and handed it to her from the bag. Maegan opened it and took out a bandage.  
"Uncover it..please.." She said softly again. Syaoran grunted, still holding the bump.  
"You dont need to act tough.." She said again. His tail twitched and he took his hands away, she smiled and put the bandage on it gently. Haru turned and looked at the two animals.  
"Oi! This guy is gonna take us to his leader!" Haru exclaimed, her robotic eye rotating 390 degrees. This sent a shiver down Maegan's spine, not liking the fact she could do that. Shay picked the squirl up and tied his hand paws with some vine. He then drew his blade, the two gems in the hilt of it shining.  
"Move it brush boy." Shay gave him a small push, holding onto the vine so he didnt run. The squirl huffed and ruffled his fur, chattering his teeth as he led them off. By now, Sam had become quite emcomberd, the weight of the bag making him tired, even in his fatigue he didnt complain, he was a strong armadillo and wouldnt show weakness on their great journey.

Julia the racoon stood at two mounds in the backyard of the late Rouge the bat. One of them was fresh, and one over grown with roses. Julia sniffed and planted three seeds into the earth she had moved to burry her long time mentor. Julia had not let her hood down the whole time this event had happened, she now chose this the time to. She pulled back the purple fabric to show her face to be in purfect perportion to her body, her ears flat agenst her head in greif. Her hair was all fuzzy, curly and unkempt, with the same colour skeem of her fur.  
"Goodbye Rouge, sweet dreams in the nether plane.." Julia said in a croaky voice, memories of her childhood, flooding back to her. The racoon shook her head and got a hold of herself, not letting her emotions get the better of her. Julia was going to follow through with what Rouge had told her to do, reobtain four of the seven chaos emeralds. Yes she had two, but then as Rouge always said:  
"If it aint complete, its nothing!" Julia held up the two emeralds, one in each hand so she could look at them. One of them glinted green, the other white. Her eyes became mystified by the gems, her mind wandering as the colours melded her mind. At that very moment, she understood why Rouge had such an intrest in these wounderess emeralds. Julia shut her eyes and her mind flooded back to her.  
"Oh my..yes..I..I must do this." Julia was convinced from the emeralds' power, she should, no, she must obtain the rest of the emeralds. She knew everything she needed to know, she had the skills, and the tools. Julia ran inside the vacant home and to her quarters. She quickly took down her traveling sack and filled it with many shiney tools, wooden objects and a couple books. Lastly she picked up a rusty set of dog tags, indented into it was Julia Balana, 39, A-. Julia had always had this set of tags, ever since she can remember. She was told by an old hamster that it was her mothers, but then she was also told it was her in a previous life by a gypsy crow. Julia put it into her bag along with the gems. Julia then undid her robe and let it fall to the floor. This showed on the back of her hair she had some strands that were together that it went all the way to the floor, barely touching it. Julia was dressed in baggy purple pants, a sideways belt with two holster knotches on the lowest side. She had a matching purple top on that showed off most of her navel but had long sleeves that were abit too big. Around her neck was a pink scarf like clothing, except it was sowed around her neck so it couldnt be removed, the end of it went down to her ankles. Halfway down her tail was a leather holder that had a dager in it that had a very strange handel. Julia reached into the sack and took out a metalic thing that was obvious to hook onto an ear. She hooked it onto her right ear, she then pressed a button on it and it grew out so a long bit of metal faced her eye, a green screen grew out of it so it covered her eye compeltly. This was the Treasure Scope, a peice of mechanical genious, it could find any kind of treasure or trap if you looked in the right place, it also can pin point objects if you had something made of the same material. This particular one was brand new, having only been used once to find a missing sock. The racoon walked slowly over to two sticks on the wall, the ones she used to hit Tikal before. She grabed them both in one hand and slid them into their holsters on her belt. She then reached back and took her scarf, tieing her sack up toght to the middle of it. Julia took out the green gem and held it infront of the scaner.  
"Scan!" She said clearly, a bright light flashed and it beeped. Julia put the glinting gem away and watched the screen as it brang up directions and area scematics. The racoon smiled and ran out of the door of her room and out of the home, heading toward what the screen said to be an underground passage, where the purple emerald seems to lie.

Sam had moved ahead of everyone else, trying to show he was a strong animal. Behind him was the squirl and behind him was Haru, who had her open mechanical fingure on the middle of his back. Shay was next to Haru, the unsharp curve of his sword resting on his shoulder.  
"For goodness sake! Put that bloody butter knife away!" Haru said with a very anoyed voice.  
"You put away that gun fingure of yours and ill do the same with my SWORD!" He huffed back at her, his beak barely moving. He let his tail of feathers go up then down, making abit of air rush onto Syaoran and Maegan who trailed the group. Syaoran held his bag close to himself, uneasy in a place with such exotic smells. Maegan had her eyes on it, her curiousity taking her over.  
"Um..Syaoran? Whats in your bag?" She asked, giving into the feeling.  
"My book, my glasses, my colection of sashes, a g-" Syaoran was cut off, a spear flying past his head.


End file.
